Currently the assemblies done in most factories for consumer electronics and other small mechanical parts are done manually or with semi-automated stations. This has been the standard for a long time because labor costs were so cheap in other countries, but now as labor wages increase and available labor decreases an automation solution is necessary. The problem with most automation solutions is that they are designed for specific tasks and come with a big price tag that can take years to see a return on the investment. Because of this big initial investment, the systems can lose money if the product is changed, discontinued or if production is decreased. Unfortunately this is something that happens very often in the consumer electronics business. Therefore a solution is needed that provides automation that can be reused and is universal for many different products.